The Chemistry of Love
by Pam Cath Black
Summary: "Why does he have to be so hot? And why does he have to be prohibited?" See what happen with Bonnie when she falls completly in love for her Teacher Mr. Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Everyone!_**

**_That's my second story in english. _**

**_Yes, I'm not from a country that the language is English._**

**_So I hope that all you like it!_**

**_I really want to thanks Lexi Eve Holmes for been my best friend and to always help me. And Thanks too Epona's Chosen and her friend TheLightisMine for checking my story. I think that couldn't find any Beta Reader better than you!_**

**_So that's it!_**

**_Enjoy your reading!_**

Chapter One

Why does he have to be so hot? And why does he have to be prohibited? He is so cute, standing there on his table...wearing glasses and reading our chemistry tests while we do exercises.

I'm actually not doing the exercise, because I can't stop looking at my teacher Mr. Salvatore.

"Bon! Stop looking at Mr. Salvatore. In case you've forgotten, _we_ have some exercises to do!" my best friend Elena snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Stop that Elena! I can't take my eyes off him. He's so..." I started to say.

"Perfect, hot and sexy!" Elena completed. "You always say the same."

"Yeah! But it's the truth. I can't lie about it." I said to Elena.

"You can't lie about...?" I heard a soft male voice behind me.

"I can't lie... I can't lie...to you about the reason that I want to go to the bathroom." I said without thinking so much.

"If you want to go to the bathroom Miss McCullough, you have to tell me." He said seriously.

"O-OK, Mr. Salvatore. So...can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, a little bit ashamed.

"Of course Miss McCullough, but I want you back in class before I finish to correct the tests." He said, walking to his table.

"OK." That was the only thing I was able to say.

I left the class without believing what had happened. Had he listened when I told Elena about him? Oh, Bonnie! Why do you have to fall in love with your teacher? I went to the bathroom and threw water on my face. I have to pay more attention in his classes, if I don't I will not pass chemistry.

"Well, I have to go back to class." I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

I went back to class, and the moment I put my foot in the classroom Mr. Salvatore called me.

"Bonnie, I really need to talk to you." He said in an enigmatic way.

"About...?" I asked, a little bit afraid.

"About your test and your grades." He said giving to me my test.

"Oh no!" I said when I saw a big 0 on my test.

"Oh yeah, Miss McCullough! And I just don't know what is happening to you. You're a good girl. You do all the exercises and when your teacher was Mr. Johnson your grades were good. Am I a bad teacher? Do you understand the things that I explain?" He said seriously.

"No, Mr. Salvatore you're a good teacher. The problem is me; I think this semester has been a little bit difficult for me. Just that." I said shyly.

"OK. If you need help, you can tell me." He said, like a real friend.

"Nice...Thanks Mr. Salvatore!" I said and I went back to my seat.

OK! Now I'm completely screwed. And I will probably have to repeat chemistry.

**Thanks everyone that read it! If you liked it let me a review! =D**

**XOXO,**

** Pam Cath Black!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Elena came home with me. She was worried about me. And I was worried too. I used to be a nerd, and I'm a nerd already. All my grades are good, I never forget to do an exercise and I pay attention in all my classes. But having Damon Salvatore as a teacher makes it difficult.

"What are you gonna do about it, Bon?" Elena asked me.

"There's nothing to do Elena. I just have to face the truth - next year I will have to do everything again." I said sadly.

"You can't give up, Bonnie." Elena said.

"Oh. OK. And what do you think I should do? I can't say 'Hey, Mr. Salvatore, stop being so hot, I can't learn!'" I said ironically.

"OK. You win Bonnie! I'm not going to argue with you." She said, angry.

"Hey, Elena. Don't worry about me, OK?" I said. "I'll do something, I just don't know what."

Elena's cell-phone rang. Stefan was calling her. Stefan Salvatore is Elena's boyfriend, and, yes, he is Damon Salvatore's little brother. Stefan is my friend too, but I've never been to his home. And I'm a little bit thankful about that, I don't know how I should act at his house and so close to Mr. Salvatore.

"Oh...OK Stef. I'll tell them. Love you. Bye." Elena was saying to Stef.

"What does he want?" I asked, a little bit curious.

"He's inviting us to dinner. Me, you, Matt and Meredith." She said smiling.

"Nice! Which restaurant are we going to?" I asked.

"We're not going to a restaurant. The dinner is at Stefan's house." She said looking apprehensively at me.

"Oh no! I can't go there!" I said.

"Oh yes you can. Stefan is your friend and you are going there because you like him so much." she said, encouraging me.

"If something goes wrong it's going to be your fault!" I said moodily.

OK. Thanks Elena. Now I have to go to his _house_! And I don't know what I'm going to wear. Well, firstly I have to tell my mom about the dinner. I can't just go without saying anything.

Elena left my house saying that she would pick me up at seven. I walked into the kitchen; my mother was already preparing dinner.

"Hi sweetie! Do you want something special for dinner?" Mom asked me.

"Oh no, mom. Actually Stefan invited Elena, Meredith, Matt and me to dinner. Can I go?" I said at the door.

"Of course you can! Go and have a lot of fun with your friends!" She said, smiling.

"Thanks Mom!" I said, kissing her on the cheek.

I went to my room and I chose a white dress to wear, not because it's cute and I want to impress Mr. Salvatore, but because I love dresses and I feel comfortable wearing this one.

At seven o'clock Elena's car stopped in front of my house. I said goodbye to my parents and I got into Elena's car.

We arrived at the Salvatore house at 7:30pm. I was so nervous that my legs were shaking. We left the car and we walked together to the big Salvatore mansion. Elena knocked the door and Stefan answered it.

"Hello Girls!" He said using all the charm that he has.

"Hi Stef!" I said, hugging him and then going inside.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Elena said and kissed him.

Well, I don't think Meredith and Matt are here yet because I don't hear any voices and I don't see anyone else here.

"Where are Matt and Meredith?" I asked Stefan.

"Oh! I forgot to say they called me. Meredith has to take care of her grandma and Matt's cousin came to visit this afternoon." Stefan said.

Oh great! Just Stefan, Elena, Damon and me! I'll love it.

_**I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Please tell me your opnion about the storie!**_

_**Let me a Review if you want!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_** Pam Cath Black!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi!**_

_**I have not finished Chapter 4 yet, but I decided to post Chapter 3. =D**_

_**So, enjoy this chapter and please be pacient because I don't know when chapter 4 will be finished, because I want that bigger than the others chapters.**_

Chapter Three

Oh this is cool! I came over to Stefan's house to have dinner and he and Elena are on the sofa kissing each other like there's no tomorrow.

"OK! I don't need to watch this! I'm going to the kitchen to see if Mr. Salvatore needs something." I said and they don't say anything.

So I went to the kitchen and he was there cooking. It's strange to see a man cooking and if the man is as handsome as Mr. Salvatore it's even stranger. His black hair was falling in his black eyes; he was not wearing his glasses. Another strange thing.

"Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore, can I come in?" I said shyly.

"No, you can't!" He said looking to the pan and afterwards, looking at me. "You can't if you call me Mr. Salvatore again; I'm not your teacher here. Call me just Damon."

"OK... Mr... Damon." I smiled.

"So, I imagine that you're freaking out with Stefan and Elena like that. They act like the world will end tomorrow!" He said, sprinkling salt in the food.

"Yeah! So...I'm not annoying you if I stay here, am I? I mean...I can't stay in the living room with them." I said entering the kitchen.

"Of course that you can stay here. I know how you're feeling. They make me freak out too." He whispered the last part."So...can you help me with the pasta?"

"Oh, sure I can. I didn't know that you cooked, Damon." I said near to him.

"That's one of my secrets, and if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you." He said, smiling. I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You." I said looking to my feet. "It's so strange, me in the kitchen talking with my chemistry teacher."

"No! It's not strange. I'm not your teacher here, remember? You're just in the kitchen talking with the brother of a friend of yours." He said while he was cutting tomatoes.

"Oh, sorry. I don't have a good memory, Mr. Salvatore." I said, another time without thinking so much and he laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You, Miss McCullough!" He said looking into my eyes. OK do something Bonnie, you can't breathe.

"Oh, I'm not funny." I said looking to the other side of the room.

"Well, I think dinner is ready!" He said and stopped looking at me.

"I'll call Elena and Stefan." I said leaving the kitchen.

Oh my dear God! What was that in the kitchen? Me and Mr Salvatore flirting. No, he wasn't flirting with me. It's not possible. He is older than me. OK not that much older, maybe 8 years. I'm 17 and he might be 24 or 25. It's not a big difference. Gosh! What are you thinking Bonnie McCullough? Damon Salvatore is your teacher an you can't have a an affair with him. OK. I'll stop thinking these crazy things.

I entered the living room cleared my throat – loudly - to them stop kissing and such.

"Dinner is ready!" I said.

"Oh! Damon is fast!" Elena said surprised.

"No, he isn't fast! You were so occupied kissing Stefan that _you_ didn't know the time had passed." I said going to the dining room, where Damon was waiting for us with everything ready.

When I entered the room Damon came to me and offered me a seat. He pulled the chair out for me to sit. I sat and thanked him.

The dinner was cool and we laughed the whole time; Mr. Salvatore is funny. I never thought that he could be like this. I think that dinner complicated my life because now I like Mr. Salvatore more than before.

At 10:30pm Elena and I left the Salvatore house, but before we did Damon made an offer to me. He wants to give me extra chemistry lessons. I accepted of course, because I really need this.

At 11:00pm Elena arrived at my home. I thanked her for the ride and she went to her house.

_**I hope that you liked the story, if you like it please let me a review!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_** Pam Cath Black!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, I tried do write a bigger chapter but I can't so I hope that you like this!**_

Chapter 4

I woke up early in the next day, like I do every day. I took a shower and put my clothes, jeans, a green top and sneakers. I brushed my red hair and after breakfast I left for school in my car.

When I arrived at school Meredith was waiting for me in the front door. For a moment I remembered that she was not in the dinner Last night, but after that I remembered that yesterday was awesome. And I wasn't mad with Meredith.

Meredith seems to be tired; of course she hadn't sleep and passed all the night taking care of her grandmother.

"Hi Meredith! How was your night?" I asked after I hugged her.

"Exhausting! Grandma is not good." She told me sadly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Meredith. I'm hope that she get well. She's so cool, I like her." I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I hope so too. And what about you? How was your night?" She asked me while we were entering in school.

"Great! I had a lot of fun at Stefan's House!" I said remembering about Damon and smiling about it.

"Do you mean at Salvatore's House? Because Stefan doesn't live alone Bon, and I know that you're smiling like that because of someone else." Meredith said it playfully

"Yeah! You understood me Meredith! I don't want to get late to my Chemistry Class so I see you at the lunch." I said while I was walking to my class.

When I entered in Class, Damon was already there. Sitting in his table and reading a book. Elena was there too. So… before I sit, I just greet Damon.

"Morning, Mr. Salvatore!" I said and walked to my sit.

"Good Morning, Miss McCullough. Do you do your homework?" Mr. Salvatore said, well here he's not Damon and that's a little bit stranger to see him so serious after last night.

"Oh, sure! I did it!" I said looking for my homework into my bag.

When I found it I put it on his table and came back to my desk. The class was the same of every morning, Mr. Salvatore explained a lot of things that I can't remember about, and we had a lot of homework. After his class I had history class and it was the same that it is every day, it was dull. At lunch time I met Meredith, Matt, Elena and Stefan at the refectory. They were fine and we talked about many things. Stefan will get a ride with me, his car is broken and he doesn't like to go with Damon on his motor-cycle, Stefan isn't a big fan of motor-cycles.

In the end of all the classes I met Stefan in the parking lot, we get into the car and I drove to his house. My extra classes with Damon will start today at his house, that's because I'm giving a ride to Stefan. No, I'm not a bad friend to say that, but it's illogical that I drive all the way to city just to leave Stefan at his house.

Damon was already at home, when we arrived. He must drive very fast he motor-cycle and he must want to die too. I'm not exaggerating, he was not tired or something, he was wearing different clothes and he probably took a shower. When I looked to him I had to stop he was incredible, he was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and his black hair was falling in his face again. This is Damon, That's the difference between him and Mr. Salvatore. Damon was young, easy to talk and really hot, and Mr. Salvatore was serious, sexy and good-looking.

"Hello Damon!" I said with a smile.

"Hi Bonnie! Please, Come in." He said quickly.

"Excuse me." I said entering in the house.

"Well… I will be upstairs doing my homework." Stefan said.

"Don't lie to us. Stef, we know that you're going talk to Elena on the telephone." Damon said playfully.

"Oh! Shut up Damon!" Stefan said going to the upstairs.

While Stefan was upstairs 'doing his homework', Damon and I went to their library. Yeah, they have a library at their home. We sat in a big table made of wood and he put some books in it. And he sat by my side and started to explain all the subjects for me, he gave me some examples. It was incredible because I understood everything that he was explaining to me. Maybe my problem is Mr. Salvatore and not Damon. Oh shut up Bonnie! They are the same person! Are you stupid or something? When we stopped to study, he asked me something that I was not waiting for.

"Bonnie you understood today everything that I explained to you, so I want you to be honest with me. Why do you not learn in my classes? " He asked looking into my eyes, and now? What could I say to him?

_**Did you liked?**_

_**Give your opnion!**_

_**Let me a review!**_

_**xoxo,**_

_** Pam Cath Black!**_


End file.
